


Beautiful Gardens

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coping, Coping Mechanisms, F/M, Harry likes to Garden, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Harry discovers a new hobby after the war.





	Beautiful Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> a request I received on tumblr   
hope you all enjoy it here

The months following Voldemort’s defeat found Harry living in a perpetual state of anxiety, feeling on edge as if _something_ else was going to happen. He couldn’t really focus on anything else. His body was tense all the time and the nightmares he had made sleeping nearly unreachable.

Hermione had suggested talking with someone. A healer. Harry didn’t really feel like talking though, or allowing someone to sift through his mind. He had had enough of that in his lifetime.

Ron offered some herbal tea and distractions to keep Harry’s mind off things. It was appreciated but it never worked for long.

It was Neville who actually came up with the best solution: gardening.

Herbology was never Harry’s forte during school, but now he simply found that it relaxed him. He took to planting flowers, admiring the colors they bloomed and the promise of life they held. He planted many different kinds: roses, daisies, marigolds, and—his favorite—lily’s.

It kept Harry grounded as he moved his hands through the soil and watered the flowers each day. It felt like he was giving something back. He enjoyed bringing them to life as if he was trying to make up for the lives that had been lost in his youth. The lives he had felt responsible for.

He would continue to plant every day, eventually sharing the joy of it with Ginny and later their children. And the day Harry Potter finally departed from life, his funeral had large arranges of flowers and his grave always bore wreaths of the beautiful plants he had grown to love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
comments and kudos are always appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
